wh40khomebrewfandomcom-20200215-history
Mjorn Pattern Skitarii Classes
The Skitarii (sing. Skitarius), also known as the Tech-Guard and the Legiones Skitarii, are the cybernetic military forces of the Adeptus Mechanicus of the Imperium of Man. To a man, the Skitarii are warriors born. Most Skitarii are born into the service of the Mechanicus either as natural-born human Menials of the Cult Mechanicus who are cybernetically-enhanced specifically to serve as Skitarii or they are genetically-engineered clones or vat-born humans who are cybernetically enhanced from the moment of their accelerated "birth," much like certain types of Servitors. Others are repurposed from mind-wiped convicts or warriors handed over as punishment for failure or desertion. Mjorn whose second specialty is in the area of genetic engineering has over the millennia experimented and modified the genetic code of humanity to purpose grow their skitarii in new ways. This genetic manipulation is extensive throughout Mjorn culture and livelihood. Mjorn Tech-priests seek to improve humanity through technology and genetic understanding. Mjorn Augmentation Patterns are used to enhance the standards that are provided to variant classes of Skitarii that Mjorn makes use of. These variants of Skitarii are pinnacles of Genetic and mechanical augmentation that Mjorn uses subtly to increase their ability to fight the dangers pressing against humanity and the Forge World specifically. Skitarii Class Patterns Covenant Class Skitarii Covenant Class Skitarii are trained in the art of stealth, able to move within plain sight amongst the lay folk throughout the sector. Most candidates are those who have proven both faithful and capable of using the skills of the Adeptus Mechanicus to deadly effect or are crafted that way. So it is that these disguised agents roam the sector, maintaining voidships, repairing Cogitators, unjamming weapons, and occasionally slaughtering their unsuspecting prey. The methods by which a Covenant Skitarii can kill are varied; some value a clean kill at a distance, while others prefer to slay with elaborately created traps or carefully scripted malfunctions. They might stalk his target for months or years at a time, gathering ever more information to be filed away for his grim purpose. Infinite possibilities for murder unfold before a member of the Covenant Class, and finding the best one for an enemy of the Omnissiah is simply his role in the greater Quest for Knowledge. Both women (A-variants) and men (B-variants) genotype had been selected and shaped for physical attractiveness and for as much in the way of libidinal energy and submissiveness in the genetic code for missions requiring infiltration of imperial society. Developing Covenant Class are subjected to rigorous training which was called the "Class-Test developmental process". Covenant Class prove to be rather intelligent and independent compared to other Class types. Mechanical and most other types of augmentation to this class of Skitarii is fashion in a way to be undetectable by mere observation and in some cases against certain scanners. Ears replaced with cybernetic sonic processing upgrades that allows automatic volume and interference control, filtering of desired sound waves, and integral vox system with encryption/decryption suite. Synth muscle Bionic Arm replacements with integrated Fine Manipulators, Shock Gloves and concealed Widower Wrist Casters for covert assassination. A complex network of micro-servos and subskin synth-flesh dispensers installed in the face to allow the Skitarii to adjust their facial features at will, altering shape and texture in a matter of moments. Spartan Class Skitarii This Class of Skitarii are bred to do heavy manual labor, so they were designed to be physically strong and muscular. Biological and genetic upgrades for increased muscular density and flexibility in the abdomen and legs, allowing for increased strength, stamina, control, and range of motion. Cybernetic Arms with enhanced pneumatic pistons and synth muscle fibers. Anaconda-class Mechahendrite with Fine Manipulators, Data Plugs, and Plasma Cutter are also generally integrated. Advanced material grafting onto skeletal structures to make bones virtually unbreakable. Some or all of the bones are wrapped with a lattice of plasteel to strengthen them and prevent damage. This implant is commonly provided for ﬁngers, forearms, shins, and ribs both to offer a stronger punch as well as grant more protection in combat. Protein complex is injected intramuscularly to increase tissue density and decrease lactase recovery time. Platinum pellet containing human growth hormone catalyst is implanted in the thyroid to boost growth of skeletal and muscle tissues. Submergence and boosted blood vessel flow beneath the rods and cones of the subject's retina to produces a marked visual perception increase. Alteration of bio-electrical nerve transduction to shielded electronic transduction for 300% increase in subject reflexes. Anecdotal evidence of marked increase in intelligence, memory, and creativity. Additional musculature and bone protecting the internal organs from any risk of direct contact. Firebat Class Vanguard Skitarii A specially bred and designed enhanced Skitarii Vanguard variant that Mjorn produces. These enhanced visual receptors of high quality which include a Cybernetic Eye with Targeting Matrix, Medical readouts and Integrated Omnispex. Circulatory system Bionic replacement w/ dual artificial pump system with redundancies and self restart contingency, synthetic blood substitute w/ enhanced nutrient and oxygen storage and minor repair nanites, reworked flow cables for more efficient distribution of oxygen and nutrients, and enhanced synth-blood scrubber with triple layer toxin screener and Lung and Esophagus Bionic Replacement with Lingua-technis Screecher, Toxin Filter, Oxygen Bellows, and Enhanced Blood Enrichers, Dual Gastro-intestinal Tract and Stomach Bionic Replacement with secondary Toxin Filter, and efficiency enhanced Nutrient intake and waste disposal for increased performance, more efficient nutrition intake and processing, durability and longevity, and resistance to foreign substances and pathogens for functions under extreme conditions as well as a Microbead Installation that is modified to work even in low vox quality areas. Toxin and Heat Resistant Implants are incorporated after the general genetic manipulation for increased adaptability to augmentation and other general genetic template basic infusions. Luminen Capacitors and Internal Reservoir additional power consumption needs. The skin of the Firebat is wholly unique--whereas we might find 10 to 20 layers of the interwoven cells in a typical human--the outermost epidermal layer of the Firebat is nearly three times that thickness in any given area of their body, with an unusual capacity for both absorption and retention of moisture. Working in conjunction with armor specifically designed to support this function by pulling moisture from the surrounding atmosphere, the Firebat is essentially immune to the oppressive heat generated by their own weaponry. Beyond the Variation of Gender marked as A or B variant, this class of Skitarii has three variation of standard armament. Balefire, Nightfire, or Hellfire classes of the Firebat Class denote which variant of Mjorn Pattern Flamer Weapon the Skitarii is assigned. The Skitarii then undergoes extended treatment for counteracting radiation, toxins, or acid burns to extend life of use of this class. Spectre Class Ranger Skitarii A specially bred and designed enhanced Skitarii Ranger variant that Mjorn produces. Tactical Analysis and Response Cortex Implants for advanced detection abilities and good judgment as well as analysis and counter tactics enhancment. Standard for this class of skitarii is Ocular sight upgrades of technological origins. These enhanced visual receptors of high quality which include Omnispex readings, Full Spectrum Scanning including Electromagnetic Waveform and Ultraviolet Readings, Radiation meters, Range finder, Auspex, Medical readouts, Target highlighting, Preysense, Thermal Night vision with Telescopic zoom and tagging functions all recorded to a installed cogitator implant for retrieval and download. Circulatory system Bionic replacement w/ dual artificial pump system with redundancies and self restart contingency, synthetic blood substitute w/ enhanced nutrient and oxygen storage and minor repair nanites, reworked flow cables for more efficient distribution of oxygen and nutrients, and enhanced synth-blood scrubber with triple layer toxin screener and Lung and Esophagus Bionic Replacement with Lingua-technis Screecher, Toxin Filter, Oxygen Bellows, and Enhanced Blood Enrichers, Dual Gastro-intestinal Tract and Stomach Bionic Replacement with secondary Toxin Filter, and efficiency enhanced Nutrient intake and waste disposal for increased performance, more efficient nutrition intake and processing, durability and longevity, and resistance to foreign substances and pathogens for functions under extreme conditions as well as Ears replaced with cybernetic sonic processing upgrades that allows automatic volume and interference control, filtering of desired sound waves, and integral vox system with encryption/decryption suite. Cybernetic Arms with enhanced pneumatic pistons and synth muscle fibers with incorporated shock gauntlets. Biological and genetic upgrades for increased muscular density and flexibility in the abdomen and legs, allowing for increased strength, stamina, control, and range of motion. Integrated Vox-Torc, Cybermantle and Potentia Coil Bionic Enhancements with an Automatic Combat Stimulant Injection System. Unlike other Classes of Ranger Skitarii this class is armed with Perinetus-Pattern "Solo" Mark II Boltgun with Drum Mag Stable and Underslung Magazine Fed Grenade Launcher as well as Scare Gas Censers for increase flexibility and psychological warfare usages. Kalisia Class Huscarl Skitarii Bred to be personal servants and guards, created in a multitude of slight variants. The "-86b" variant, for example, was designed with acrobatic enhancements. The duty of the Huscarls was to protect their commander in the heat of battle and make sure that no debilitating harm came to him. This class is among the technical combat breeds and are often trained in martial arts. This class combines the most advanced genetic and bionic enhancements available to the tech-priest that authorized the creation. Compound applied to the exterior surface of all muscles, allowing them work harder without tearing the Huscarl's skeleton apart. Corneal Implants for boosted perception and massively increased night vision. Nerve cells were super-myelinated to speed up reflexes, bones were lengthened and joints were reinforced. Many organs were modified or otherwise replaced. Artificial Platelet Injections for enhancing the body's ability to slow bleeding and clot wounds. Cardiac Implants for strengthening cardio-vascular tissue and increasing maximum heart-rate to safely allow massive adrenaline flow without the risk of stroke or heart attack. Mounted inside the forearm is a long blade, which can spring from a skin vent along the back of the hand to act as a shortsword or dagger, an ideal surprise for a foe who believes an individual unarmed. An emergency life support system built into the chest and wired into the spine, intended to sustain fragile ﬂesh when it fails. It can oxygenate blood via electrolytic microfabric implanted in the lungs, keep blood circulating via backup pumps, and send necessary electrical stimulus to the rest of the body when it senses catastrophic injury. Servitor Patterns Chainbreaker Combat Servitor Pattern Chainbreaker Organic parts are large, bipedal mammals of simian origin that resemble large gorillas with a mix of ursine and rhinoceros genes. They have thick, gray skin, and are covered with matted, black, tan, or brown fur-like hair and some have short, black, or brown colored beards. Standing at approximately 274 centimetres (9 ft 0 in) tall, being taller and more muscular in the torso and limbs than a human, and having the same weight and height as an average male polar bear. Heavily muscled and possessing animalistic brutality and strength, this servitor class relies on close combat to defeat their enemies. On one side it mounts a cannon of advanced design. Their potential for dealing death does not end there, for on the other side of their torso bears secondary weapon systems that can hurl nearby enemies back with roaring gouts of flame. Those that somehow survive this blistering array of firepower would do well to flee quickly. Though the torso and head of the Chainbreaker Combat Servitor hints at its fleshy past, the rest of its frame is a titanium-laced fortress of metal and plasteel that turns aside bullet and blade alike. Cybernetically reinforced to fit their role as close assault operatives with integrated protective field generator. Tightly bundled coils of vat-grown muscle give the Servitor its incredible speed and dexterity, and its arms each mount massive servo-fists that can pummel apart even the hardiest enemies. Category:Adeptus Mechanicus Category:Imperial Technology Category:Ishtar Subsector Category:Technology Category:TechCaptain